world_conqueror_4fandomcom-20200222-history
1939 Conquest
1939 is the first conquest available. Allied Powers: Great Powers: France: Soviet Union: United Kingdom: United States: Regional Powers: Australia: Canada: Republic of China: India: Poland: Minor Powers: Belgium: Denmark: Egypt: Greece: Mongolia: Netherlands: Norway: Yugoslavia: Axis Powers: Great Powers: German Reich: Kingdom of Italy: Empire of Japan: Regional Powers: Thailand: Spain: Minor Powers: Bulgaria: Finland: Hungary: Romania: The Map: Africa: Africa has 3 Allied Powers, 2 Axis Powers, and 1 neutral country. The three Allied countries are France, the UK, and Egypt. The 2 Axis Powers are Italy and Spain. The neutral country is Liberia. There are a total of 23 (one neutral) territories in Africa. There are four Shipyards as well. France controls eight of the territories in Africa. These are spread out through north, central and west Africa. They also control a single Shipyard. The UK controls six territories in Africa. They have a single one surrounded by the French while the rest surround by Italian East Africa. They have one Shipyard. Egypt controls two of the territories in Africa. These are the most powerful cities, as they are the only ones above level I. Egypt also controls one of the Shipyards. Italy controls five territories in Africa. These are split into two sections, Italian North Africa and Italian East Africa. They control a single Shipyard. Spain controls a single territory in Africa, located in Morocco, just outside of Spain. Asia: Asia has 8 Allied Powers, 2 Axis Powers, and 4 neutral countries. The 8 Allied Powers are France, the UK, the USSR, the US, Australia, China, India, Egypt and Mongolia. The 2 Axis Powers are Japan and Thailand. The 4 neutral countries are Iran, Iraq, Saudi Arabia and Turkey. There are a grand total of 69 territories (6 neutral) in Asia. There are also 18 Shipyards as well. France controls 3 territories in Asia. They are found in Indochina and the Middle East. They control 1 Shipyard as well. The UK controls 9 territories in Asia. They are located in South Asia and the Indonesian islands. They also control 2 Shipyards. The USSR controls 15 of the territories in Asia, the most of any Asian power. They stretch from Kazakhstan in the southwest to Kamchatka in the Far East. They also control 2 Shipyards. The US controls 3 territories in Asia. These territories are islands in the Pacific, including the Philippines, with one Shipyard each. Australia controls 5 territories in Asia. Four of them are on the Australian mainland, while another territory controls eastern New Guinea. They control 2 Shipyards. China controls 10 territories in Asia. They stretch from Western Asia to the Pacific, and from Central Asia to Southern Asia. They control 2 Shipyards as well. India controls 5 territories in Asia. They are all in southwestern Asia. They control 1 Shipyard. Egypt controls 1 territory in Asia. This is in the Middle East. They control no Shipyards. Mongolia controls 2 territories in Asia. They are in northern Asia, surrounded by the USSR and China. Mongolia has no Shipyards. Japan controls 10 territories in Asia. Six of them are on mainland Japan, while the other 4 are spread between Korea and Manchuria. They control 5 Shipyards, the most of any Asian power. Thailand controls 2 territories in Asia. It's found in Southern Asia, surrounded by the UK and France. Thailand has no Shipyards. Europe: Europe has 10 Allied Powers, 7 Axis Powers, and 3 neutral countries. The 10 Allied Powers are France, the USSR, the UK, Poland, Belgium, Denmark, Greece, the Netherlands, Norway, and Yugoslavia. The 7 Axis Powers are Germany, Italy, Spain, Romania, Bulgaria, Finland, and Hungary. The 4 neutral countries are Portugal, Sweden, Switzerland, and Turkey. There are a total of 58 territories in Europe (5 neutral). There are also 14 Shipyards in Europe. France controls 8 territories in Europe. Most of them are in Western Europe bordering the Atlantic, but 1 territory is an island bordering Italy. They also control 2 Shipyards. The USSR controls 8 territories in Europe. They stretch from the Baltic in Eastern Europe all the way to the Ural Mountains. They control 1 Shipyard. The UK controls 6 territories in Europe. Unlike the rest of Europe, the UK mainland is an island in Northwestern Europe split apart from Mainland Europe. They control 3 Shipyards. Poland controls 4 territories in Europe. They are situated in Central-Eastern Europe, bordering Germany and the USSR. Poland has no Shipyards. Belgium controls a territory in Europe. It's in Northwestern Europe, bordering France and Germany. Belgium has no Shipyards. Denmark controls a territory in Europe. It's found in Northern Europe, bordering Germany to the south. Denmark has no Shipyards. Greece controls a territory in Europe. It's located in Southern Europe, bordering the Mediterranean. It has no Shipyards. The Netherlands control a territory in Europe. It's situated in Northwestern Europe, surrounded by Germany and Belgium. The Netherlands control 1 Shipyard. Norway controls a territory in Europe. It's in Northern Europe, directly north of Denmark. Norway controls 1 Shipyard. Yugoslavia controls 2 territories in Europe. They are Southeastern Europe, bordering Germany and Italy. Yugoslavia has no Shipyards. Germany controls 7 territories in Europe. They stretch from Central Europe to Eastern Europe. They control 1 Shipyard. Italy controls 4 territories in Europe. They are situated in Central-Southern Europe. They control 1 Shipyard. Spain controls 4 territories in Europe. They can be found in Southwestern Europe, bordering France to the south. They control 3 Shipyards. Romania controls 2 territories in Europe. They are found in Southeastern Europe, bordering the USSR. Romania has no Shipyards. Bulgaria controls a territory in Europe. It's located in Southeastern Europe, bordering Romania to the south. Bulgaria has no Shipyards. Finland controls a territory in Europe. It's found in Northeastern Europe, bordering the USSR to the west. Finland has no Shipyards. Hungary controls a territory in Europe. It's found in Eastern Europe, surrounded by Germany, Poland, and Romania. Hungary has no Shipyards. The Americas: All countries, barring the US and Canada, are neutralCategory:Conquests